The Life of a New Ninja
by Monkey D Ryan
Summary: This is a story of ninja named Ryan and his crazy adventures. Things explode. The summary very bad and the story way better.
1. Enter Ryan Linn

Hello there people. This is my second story. It's about some of the character's I created and put them on a genin team.

Begin

Hi my name Ryan Linn from the Linn clan. My clan possess the Washigan a special eyes that you can only get if your part of my clan. Washigan in English is "eagle eyes." Washigan was first made by combining the sharingan and the byakugan.

We are in the village hidden in the Leafs a.k.a Land of Fire.

"Good thing that boy didn't become a ninja." a man says

"If that happen the Leaf would be danger." replies a women

"You do know why he can't…" women said interrupted by the man and he said "you know we aren't allowed to talk about it."

"Sorry."

"Hey mom why is everybody looking at that boy so weirdly." Ryan asks

"That boy has 9 tails demon inside of him." replies the mom

"Oh. Well that isn't a reason to be mean to him is it? He isn't a demon those who make fun of him are." Ryan says

"No. Ryan he is a demon." the mom says

"So I'll go talk to him." Ryan says

As Ryan walks over everyone around him gasps because everyone thinks the boys a demon. Everybody was yelling at Ryan to turn around he is a demon. Ryan didn't listen. He wanted to make the boy happy.

"Hi my name is Ryan Linn what's yours?" Ryan asks while sticking his hand out for a hand shake.

The boy says "Naruto Uzumaki. Why."

Naruto has blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, has goggles on his head, and has three lines on each cheek. He wears an orange jumpsuit. He also has the 9 tails beast in him.

Ryan says "everyone thinks your some kind of demon"

"Oh" Naruto says saddly

"I don't believe that" Ryan says

Ryan sticks out his hand and says "let's be friends."

"Really I'd love that" Naruto says

Naruto shakes Ryan's hand.

Naruto starts crying and says "you're my first friend thank you so much."

A lot of people around gasp some more and start whispering.

"Now that I see the boy isn't he from the Linn clan and the one of the two different 8 tails." a lot of people whisper.

"Yeah" others say

"No wonder two demons"

But Ryan and Naruto don't here this because there talking about what they're going to do.

"Now to announce your squads, Squad 8: Ryan Linn, Kanto Uchiha, and Howroze Kaze. Squad 9: Sam Tenka, May Hyuga, and Inchy Sarutobi." the instructor says

There are other squads but those don't matter.

"Now get to your squads" he says

Ryan, Kanto, and Howroze are all waiting for their sensei.

"Come on where the heck is he it's been one hour already." said Ryan

Ryan has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a sword at his side, and his eyes turn green when he uses the Washigan. He wears a green jacket and shirt. He also wears blue shorts and has goggles on his head. The goggles have a green frame and blue glass. His forehead protector on his head He is 10 years old.

"Ryan be quite you're usually even later." Kanto said

Kanto has medium brown hair, brown eyes, and has a scar on each eyebrow. He wears a blue jacket and a grey T-shirt. He also wears blue pants and his forehead protector on his head. He is a lefty. He is 10 years old.

"Kanto's right you were so late for the academy once that class ended right when to got there." Howroze said

Howroze has long light brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes. She wears a purple vest with a purple shirt underneath. She also wears a pink skirt and a blue scarf. She is 10 years old

10 minutes later

"That's it I'm going to look for him." Ryan said

"No need for that." said a voice

They all turn around and see a man.

"Meet me on the roof." said the man

On the roof

"Hello my name is Kakshi Hatake. Now please give me your name, likes, dislikes, people you admire and dreams.

Kakashi has gray spikey slanted, brown eyes, a slanted headband and a mask. He uses the sharingan and is in his 20s.

"Shouldn't you tell us first?" Kanto said

"Yes my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and not a lot of dislikes. People I admire I don't know. Lastly dreams never thought of it." said Kakashi

"Amazing we even learned your name." Ryan said

"You" Kakashi said pointing to Kanto

"Hi my name is Kanto Uchiha. I like earth style ninjustu, dogs and hamburgers. I dislike wind style ninjustu, cats, and oranges. People I admire 3rd hokage, 1st hokage, and my dad. Lastly my dream is to be known as the best earth style user ever and protect those precious to me"

Kanto has semi –long brown hair, brown eyes, and one purple triangle under each eye. He wears a blue jacket and a grey T-shirt. He also wears blue pants. He is 10 years old.

She-a is next.

"Hi my name is Howroze Kaze. I like wind style ninjustu, cats, plums and slugs. I dislike earth style ninjustu, dogs and oranges. The people I admire are Lady Tsunade, 2nd hokage, and my mom. My dream is to be the best at wind style and to help those in need"

She-a has long light brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes. She wears a purple vest with a purple shirt underneath. She also wears a pink skirt. She is 10 years old

"Oh crap those two are going to be at each other's throats." Kakashi thinks

Ryan is up last.

"Hello my name is Ryan Linn. I like ramen and my friends. I dislike people who are arrogant, those who call me short and the thing I hate the most is village hidden in the Rocks. People I admire are the 4th hokage, the 4th mizukage, and lastly the one I admire the most is Obito Uchiha. My dream is that one day I'll rewrite the ninja rule book that says that the mission is most important because it isn't helping your comrades are, also to make everyone in this village of ours smile.

"Now tomorrow were going to have a survival test." Kakashi said

"But we just graduated." Howroze said

"Yeah, but this test is special it has a 66.7 % fail rate." Kakashi said

They are shocked.

Kakashi started leaving.

"Almost forgot don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said


	2. The Bell Test Wait WHAT

The Life of a New Ninja.

Here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

Begin

Chapter 2: The Bell Test. Wait WHAT

Kanto and Howroze are walking to training 7.

"How are you doing?" Kanto asked

"Fine." Howroze said

"So how long do you think we will be waiting?" Kanto asked

"Three hours at least." said Howroze

"Ahhhhh" Kanto sighed

"You know Ryan." Howroze said

_At this same time_

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY." Ryan yelled

"Ryan breakfast." Ryan's mom said

"Yay." Ryan said

Ryan had on the same clothes.

He had pancakes and milk.

_Feel like I'm forgetting something Ryan thought _

_Oh well Ryan thought _

5 minutes later

_Now I'm defiantly forgetting something. Ryan thought_

_What is it though? Ryan thought_

Ryan looks at the calendar then at the clock

_March 6 and its 9:05am. Ryan thought _

"OH CRAP!" Ryan screamed

"Bye mom, have a wonderful day." said Ryan

As Ryan was running though the village he saw an old lady with a ton of groceries.

"Let me help you with that miss." Ryan said

30 minutes later

"Finally I'm done." Ryan said

"Thank you sweetie." the old lady said

"Happy to help miss." Ryan said as he ran off.

"Ok its 9:35am I can make it and not be too late." Ryan said quietly to himself

Next thing you know a black cat crossed his path.

"Now I have to take the long way don't I" he said sadly

Ryan starts jumping on building after building until he's back on track.

"That took way to long. Now it's 10:00am." he said to himself

Ryan's running and sees Naruto getting beat up by villagers.

"Yeah you stupid demon eat this." said a villager as he hit Naruto

"You guys shouldn't be doing that you know." Ryan said calmly

"Oh yeah brat and who's going to stop us." said a different villager

"Me." said Ryan

Ryan punched the first villager in the face and the second he kicked in the stomach.

"Hey you can't do that." said another two villagers

Ryan tripped one than kneed him with his other leg. For the last one he just punched him in the stomach.

"Well that's done." Ryan said

"Thank you Ryan." Naruto said

"You're welcome, now I have a mission." Ryan said

"So cool." Naruto said

As Ryan ran off he thought _now its 10:30am_.

At this same time

"Where are they?" Kanto yelled

"Who knows." Said Howroze

Then they see Kakashi walking towards them.

"YOU'RE LATE." Kanto and Howroze yelled together

"You see a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said

Kanto and Howroze face palmed.

"Not another one." said Kanto

"What do you mean?" Kakashi said

"He means our other teammate Ryan is usually really really late." Howroze said

"How late is he usually?" Kakashi said

"Two to three hours." Kanto said

_That's almost as bad as Obito, Kakashi thought._

"Well we got a little while don't we" Kakashi said

They just nodded.

Back to Ryan

_Almost there no more distractions Ryan thought._

Ryan looked to his left and saw his friend Sam.

Sam has blonde hair and green eyes. He wears an orange sweatshirt and a yellow T-shirt underneath. He wears blue pants and sandals.

"Hey." Ryan said

"What's up?" Sam said

"I have some training-mission thing." Ryan said

"You're already late aren't you?" Sam said

"Yeah" Ryan said

"Then why are you talking to me get going already." Sam said

"See ya." said Ryan

10 minutes later

"I'm here." Ryan yelled

"YOU IDIOT YOU ARE LATE AGAIN." Kanto and Howroze said

"You see there was this old lady and she needed help with her groceries. Then a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around. Next Naruto was being beat up by angry villagers. Finally I had to talk to Sam." Ryan explained

_Exactly like Obito Kakashi thought_

"The only part I believe is Naruto being beat up." Kanto said

"I swear it all happen." Ryan said

"Yeah right." Howroze said sarcastically

"Well if you don't mind let's begin with the bell test." Kakashi said

"Sure." Kanto said

"Well the bell test goes like this. You have to get one of these two bells to become ninja. If you don't you will be tied to that stump with no lunch. You also will go back to the academy" Kakashi said

Kanto and Howroze's stomach growled.

_Someone ate breakfast Kakashi thought._

"But there are only two bells and three of us." Kanto said

"That means at least one of you will go back to the academy." Kakashi said

Shocked faces.

"Now begin." Kakashi said

They all were in trees.

_In the trees_

"What's the plan?" Howroze asked

"Ok. I go right." Kanto said

"Howroze you go left." Kanto said

"Ryan you go through the center." He said

"Ryan? Ryan where are you." Howroze said

"Those bells are mine." Ryan said on the ground

_Idiot they both thought._

"Compared to the other two your kind of an idiot." Kakashi said

"Oh yeah well my friends don't need to be involved I can take you on my own." Ryan said

"You remind me of someone I used to know." Kakashi said

"Enough chitt chatt lets fight." Ryan said

Ryan charged at Kakashi with his fists raised. Ryan started punching and kicking but Kakashi just dodged.

"One second please." Kakashi said as he pulled out an orange book

"What is that!?" Ryan yelled

"Oh this. It is just a book and your weak attacks won't do much anyway." Kakashi said

Ryan looks pissed.

"What do you mean weak attacks!" Ryan yelled

Ryan pulled out two oddly shaped kunai knives.

It looked like the kunais the Yellow Flash used.

Ryan through one at Kakashi but Kakashi dodged easily.

"Was that to supposed to hit my or something?" Kakashi said

Then Ryan disappeared in a green flash and he was behind Kakashi.

_Where did he go? Nobody should know that justu, especially genin Kakashi thought _

"Who taught you that justu." Kakashi said

"Well some old pervy sage with long white hair gave me a scroll with this justu and a few others." Ryan said

Jiraiya gave him it.

_At his age to know the Flying Thunder God. His report said dead last on written tests but number one in combat. Kakashi thought_

Kakashi put away his book and took out a kunai.

"So you're finally taking me seriously." Ryan said

"Yes I am." said Kakashi

End of Chapter

Why did Jiraiya give Ryan the scroll? Why is Ryan so late? Find out next time on


End file.
